1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to bi-directional overrunning clutch assemblies and, more specifically, to an actively controlled, bi-directional, overrunning clutch assembly having four modes of possible operation for use in providing low and reverse gear ratios in a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, land vehicles require three basic components. These components include a power plant (such as an internal combustion engine), a power train and wheels. The power train's main component is typically referred to as the “transmission.” Engine torque and speed are converted in the transmission in accordance with the tractive-power demand of the vehicle. Transmissions include one or more gear sets which may include an inner gear, intermediate planet or pinion gears that are supported by their carriers, and outer ring gears. Various components of the gear sets are held or powered to change the gear ratios in the transmission. In addition to such planetary gear sets, driveline components may further include multi-disc friction devices that are employed as clutches or brakes. The multi-disc pack clutch is a friction device that is commonly employed as a holding mechanism in a transmission.
The multi-disc pack clutch or brake assembly has a clutch sub-assembly including a set of plates and a set of friction discs that are interleaved between one another. The plates and friction discs are bathed in a continual flow of lubricant and in “open pack” mode normally turn past one another without contact. The clutch or brake assembly also typically includes a piston. When a component of a gear set is to be held, as for example during a particular gear range, a piston is actuated so as to cause the plates and friction discs to come in contact with respect to one another. In certain applications, it is known to employ several multi-disc pack clutch devices in combination to establish different drive connections throughout the transmission to provide various gear ratios in operation, or to brake a component.
When the discs are not engaged, there often remains a differential rotational speed between the drive and driven members that the clutch or brake bridges. Relative rotation between the friction discs and the plates during open-pack mode creates drag. This condition results in parasitic energy losses, reduces the efficiency of the transmission, and ultimately results in lower fuel efficiency.
In addition to multiple friction devices, one-way clutches are frequently employed in transmissions to selectively transmit torque in one rotational direction, but not in the opposite rotational direction. To this end, one-way clutches typically include an inner race, an outer race, and an engagement mechanism disposed therebetween. The engagement mechanism is operable to lock the inner and outer races together thereby transmitting torque in one relative direction. The engagement mechanism is further operable to allow freewheeling rotation between the inner and outer races in the opposite rotational direction. Engagement mechanisms commonly used in one-way clutches of the related art include pawls, sprags, and rollers. A cage, along with biasing members, such as springs, are also sometimes employed to retain the pawls, sprags, or rollers between the inner and outer races as well as to selectively assist in the change of operational modes between torque translation and freewheeling actuation of the clutch, depending on the direction of rotation between the inner and outer races.
As noted above, one-way clutches of this type have been employed in numerous applications in transmission, transfer cases, and differentials. For example, one-way clutches have been employed in conjunction with multiple friction clutches and planetary gear sets to effect low and reverse gear ratios in conventional transmissions. While this arrangement has worked well for its intended purpose, some disadvantages remain. For example, the friction clutch remains a source of significant parasitic losses due to inherent drag between the friction plates when the clutch is operating in “open pack” mode. Still, the clutch is necessary for providing the proper holding torque in low and reverse gears. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a mechanism that can provide the appropriate holding torque for both low and rear gears in the transmission and yet results in less parasitic losses which are presently attributable to the multiple plate friction clutch used for this purpose. In addition, there is a need in the art for a device that continues to perform the functions of the one-way clutch as described above, particularly where the output speed of the transmission exceeds the input speed resulting in engine compression braking.
Partially in response to this problem, bi-directional overrunning clutches have been proposed in the related art for use in these circumstances. These bi-directional overrunning clutch assemblies typically employ an inner race, an outer race, and a plurality of rollers as the engagement mechanism disposed therebetween. An actuator is employed to bias the rollers in one direction or another to allow freewheeling or torque translation in either rotational direction depending upon the position of the rollers. However, and while they appear to present a solution to certain problems identified above, bi-directional overrunning clutches have not been widely employed in transmissions of the related art. They are relatively mechanically complex and therefore generally more expensive than conventional one-way clutches. In addition, many of the designs considered in the related art simply do not operate at an acceptable level that meets the standards of today's sophisticated driving public.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a bi-directional overrunning clutch assembly that can provide torque translation in either rotational direction as well as one that may be employed to assist a multi-disc friction device to provide low and reverse gear action in a transmission while at the same time reducing parasitic losses attributable to the friction devices known in the related art.